L'aube de ma vie
by cocotte
Summary: Une petite one-shot sur le couple NMLM car il en existe très peu en français. Narcissa croit qu'elle est invisible pour tout le monde... Se trompe-t-elle ou mérite-t-elle réellement de mourir ?


Titre : L'aube de ma vie

Auteur : Moua :op Cocotte lol

Rating : PG-13 ( peut-être qu'il n'y a rien dans cette one-shot qui mérite d'être qualifié de PG-13 mais à mon avis, j'y tiens des propos qu'une personne en bas de cet âge aurait sans doutes de la dificultée à comprendre. )

Dédicace : À toutes les filles invisibles de ce monde . Osez foncer, quitte à le regretter plus tard. Vous aurez au moins eu la satisfaction de faire quelque chose de fou dans votre vie.

Couples : aucuns bien définis

Note de l'auteuse : Bon, on s'entend que je n'ai pas mis un nouveaux chapitre de ma fic (les contraires s'attirent) depuis plus de deux mois. Il y a sans doutes une raison. J'ai premièrement pris beaucoup de temps pour corriger ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres en passant et je l'ai tapé à l'ordinateur. J'étais super contente d'y avoir mis un point final et j'avais très hâte de vous le mettre sun internet. Et voilà, le lendemain matin, plus de chapitre. J'ignore totalement ce qui a pu se passer et cet incident m'a, comment dire, complètement découragée de l'ordinateur. Je hait cette machine !!! Donc, je m'emploie à reconstruire tout ce que j'ai perdu depuis un mois car il y avait des parties que j'avais changé car je n'en étais pas entièrement satisfaite. Cela donnait un chapitre dont j'étais très fière et sur lequel j'avais mis beaucoup de temps. Et Pouf, parti en fumée à cause d'une stupide machine. Je sais, ça n'explique pas tout mais vous avez au moins une partie de la clé de l'énigme, si vous ne m'avez pas tout somplement oublié... lol kiss à vous tous et je vous laisse sur une one-shot très courte que j'hésitais à vous envoyer.

**L'aube de ma vie**

Invisible. Je suis invisible. Personne ne me voit. Personne ne m'entend. Pourtant, je suis issue d'une longue lignée de sang-purs. Les Black, famille qui pratique la magie noire depuis plus d'un siècle, la seule famille à ne pas prendre part à cette guerre stupide entre Dumbledore et Jedusor. Que dirait cette même famille si elle me voyait ici, du mauvais coté de la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie ? Probablement rien. Eux non plus ne doivent pas savoir que j'existe. Il n'y en a que pour Bellatrix à la maison.

Bella. Ma chère sœur. Ma grande sœur. Mon soi-disant modèle. Tu es tout ce que je ne serai jamais. D'un coté, je te jalouse... Tu ne te pose jamais de questions, tu ne fais que foncer. J'aimerais tant te ressembler mais nous sommes des antithèses. Je suis froide comme la glaçe, tu as le sang chaud. Je suis blonde, tu es brune. Je suis trop jeune pour tout, tu es dans la fleur de l'âge. Tu es connue de toute l'école, et moi, je suis invisible. Retours au point de départ.

Je viens souvent ici. La sensation que je peux tomber à tout moment est la seule qui me fait revivre. Pourtant, ce soir, le sol me semble si attirant...

J'entend des pas dans l'escalier derrière moi. Je ne prend même pas la peine de me retourner. Encore un autre couple, je paries. Ils ne me verront même pas, alors à quoi bon savoir qui c'est ?

- Oh Merlin ! entendis-je, prononcé à vois basse.

Lentement, je me retourne. Mes yeux plongent dans deux lacs argentés. Ce regard, je le reconnaîtrais n'importe ou...

Lucius.

Je n'ai aucune réaction. Il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de sauter même s'il le voulait. Je ne peux plus reculer. La seule chose qu'il me reste encore, c'est de la dignité.

- Narcissa, ne fait pas ça, me dit-il.

Je suis surprise qu'il me connaisse mais je n'en montre rien... Il sais sûrement que je ne suis que la petite sœur de Bella.

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? m'entendais-je répondre calmement.

- Penses à tous ceux qui t'aiment...

Je ris en pensant à quel point ses paroles sont ironiques.

L'aube commence à pointer a l'horizon. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Soudainement, en voyant le lever du soleil, je songe à quel point la nature est magnifique. À toutes ces belles chose que je ne pourrai plus voir, toucher, entendre ou sentir.

Et je n'ai plus envie de mourir.

Lentement, je repasse du bon coté de la rambarde. J'entend Lucius pousser un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi invisible que ça.

- Tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de sauter, lui lançais-je.

Mais, au fond de moi, je sais bien que je ment.


End file.
